The 'ohso' Great Reunion
by Catfriend3000
Summary: ON HIATUS! Reunion time for the Cahills at Grace's house! But when some people who have arrived early get snowed in, a 3 day reunion can turn into a 3 WEEKS one! Was it fate? Did the Madrigals set it all up? Or are the Vespers playing a part in this too? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Here come the Cahills!

**A/N: Yeah I know I _should_ be working on my reading fanfic, but my laptop(I'm on my desktop at the moment) has that story and it has problems at the moment. So I might not be able to update that story soon, but I want to keep writing(despite that I'm not very good) so therefore this fic. I don't know if you call this kind of fanfic a clique or not, but I thought it would be fun to write. This is two years before the series, but you could've figure that out within the next line or two.**

**I don't really want to do this but... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... except for the plot(ish) and my hunger.**

**And no Flames please. No one really likes them, including me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Grace!" 12 and 9 years old Amy and Dan Cahill cheered when they saw their beloved grandmother in the doorway of her beautiful, vast mansion.

"Amy, Dan! It's so great to see you again!" Grace Cahill bend down and hugged her favorite granddaughter and grandson.

"Are the others here already?" Amy asked.

"Only a few, Alistair Oh, the Wizard family, and the Starling triples. The Starling parents had a meeting so they couldn't be here this year."

"Yeah! No cobras yet!" Dan cheered.

"Dan, that's rude," Amy chided her brother's behavior.

"Would you two like to see the others?" Grace asked.

"N-n-not to be rude but, I'd like to read in your library," Amy said in a small voice thinking of the other Cahills.

"I want to eat. Aunt Beatrice wouldn't let us eat on the way here," Dan whined.

"Understandable of my sister," Grace muttered. "I guess I can't stop you. You can go on ahead." Grace let them in the house.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Amy walked to the library slowly seeing what has changed since she was last here. The place looked a majestic as always. When Amy got to the library, she heard a little "mrrp." She looked down and saw a little tail in the corner of her eyes. "Saladin!" She picked up the cat.

She looked for any books that were new since she was last here. It amazed her that not much has changed since. Amy did mange to find a book that interested her.

Saladin curled up to Amy when she started to read.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

For Amy Cahill, she could've read until the end of time. But she wasn't able to do that because of her brother's yelp of pain. The 12 years old and the Egyptian Mau jumped out of the chair and ran to where the cry was cried.

Apparently the Starlings, Jonah, and Phoenix Wizard were in some kind of game and were trying to get each other. But instead of another Starling or Wizard, Ned Starling got Dan Cahill.

Cora and Broderick Wizard, Alistair Oh, and Grace ran into the hall right as Amy came.

Dan was covered in some kind of goo that was supposed make you stink for like a week.

"Er… sorry Dan?" Ned said. "That wasn't meant for you. It was intended for my sister, but Jonah , Phoenix, or my brother would have worked too."

"Hey!" four kids yelled, while some adults snickered.

Before anyone else could say anything, the doorbell rang. Signaling that more people are here.

"Ned, why don't you help Dan clean up a bit? Amy and I can get the door while the others try to clean the room up," Grace clapped her hands.

"Yes Grace," most the kids chorused. The adults just nodded and headed out the room to get supplies.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Outside the mansion at this time, two kids and a Russian ex-spy were growing impatient of what was keeping Grace.

"Why do we have to be here, Ian? The weather isn't the best for my hair," 9 years old Natalie Kabra complained to her older brother.

"Natalie, Grace will be here in a second. So stop complaining," the ex-spy, Irina Spasky, snapped.

Just as Irina finished her sentence, the door opened revealing Amy and Grace to the three people.

"Welcome, Ian, Natalie, and Irina!" Grace said warmly as possible.

"Hello, Grace," Irina was looking very irritated now.

Grace nudged Amy to say something. "H-h-how are the three of you?"

"Just fine," Natalie also looked irritated.

"Why don't you come in?" Grace opened the door a little more. "I would recommend not to walk in the east hallway, there was a messy incident recently."

"Noted," Irina said walking in.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Dinner was kind of awkward. The Holts arrived a little after everyone was done cleaning Ned's prank. The Holt twins, Madison and Reagan, and Dan joined the Starlings and the two Wizards, in their game.

By the time dinner was ready, most of the kids were all dirty. But what made it awkward was that no one knew what to talk about. Amy was reading a book while she was eating. Dan made fun of her in the beginning of dinner but got quiet when he realized that he was the only one talking and that everyone was staring.

It was still dead quiet in the dinning room of Grace Cahill when Grace made an offer "Why don't we turn on the radio? Just for noise?"

"I don't see why not," Alistair Oh said politely.

Grace walked into another room and got a battery power radio. She turned the channel to 510 AM, the news channel **(I don't know if this is a real new channel, but for now it is)**.

"-and for those in Attleboro, a warning: lots of snow coming. Roads may become closed or some people may be even snowed in their houses'. It's going to be a snowy week this winter. But in Lake Tahoe, California the weather looks perfect for skiing. A lot of…"

The voice died down, and Grace picked the radio up. "It looks like the battery died. I'll get some more."

"It's alright, Grace. I like the silence at the moment," Phoenix said quietly.

"Okay, then." Grace sat back down.

"Did you hear that?" Dan whispered to Amy. "Snowed in? I hope that doesn't happen to us." All Amy did was nod.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

At 10:00 PM Grace ordered all the kids to go to bed.

"Remember tomorrow is when all the other Cahills are coming," Grace reminded the kids.

The adults said good night to their kids and Grace said good night the kids who parents weren't here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rushed at the end? Yes, very. But that's only because when I wrote it(today 10/4/11) my P.E coach made us run for like 45 minutes(the whole period) because the girls in my class...let's just say that they 'cheat' in P.E, so my coach made us run. And I'm tired.  
><strong>

**Same thing as my other fanfic- Quote of the chapter(I'm starting to lose track of which ones I've done, so I might repeat):**

** "That's a good question. One that many people find confusifying: Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?"- Glinda, Wicked**

**-Catfriend3000**


	2. Chapter 2: More Pranks

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. I'm back after like a three weeks of nothing. This is short chapter, sorry to those who wanted a longer chapter. But a small update is better than no update, right? No?Well it still is better than waiting a year to update again.**

**And the reason why this chapter is short is because I have THREE test tomorrow! One Chinese, one history, and an English one too! And I do need a good grade in English, since it's my worst subject. So I've been studying my brains out all day, which isn't fun at all...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Grace and Amy were cooking a breakfast in the kitchen.

Amy was just looking around the house earlier before Grace found her and asked for help cooking.

Amy never really cooked before, so it took awhile for Grace to explain what do. But Amy caught on fast. Alistair walked in the dinning room, which was next to the kitchen, when he heard a lot of footsteps in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen, and offered his help to Grace and Amy.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Dan was tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming that he was in the biggest ninja fight ever! But a booming knock on the door interrupted his dream.

Dan groaned as he got up and picked up the pillow. He planned on hitting whoever was waking him up. Dan swung the door fast enough for the knocker to jump.

Dan swung the pillow towards the head area of the person. "Ow!"

"Cobra?" Dan realized who he just hit. "Why are you here?"

Natalie shook her head, "Grace sent me to get you."

"Why?"

"It's almost 10 in the morning. She wanted you to eat with the others."

Dan groaned. "I'll be there in like 15-ish minutes."

With that Dan closed the door and Natalie went back to the dinning room.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Is he coming down?" Grace asked Natalie as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, he should be coming soon."

"What was he doing last night? I heard some crashing noises coming from his room," Jonah mentioned. He was sitting next to Hamilton and Phoenix.

"Dan likes to think that he's a ninja. So he tries to act like one, which was probably what he was doing," Amy explained.

Jonah nodded, when Dan just walked in. "I heard that."

"Dan you can sit down next to Natalie and Ted," Grace pointed at the empty seat. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if anyone is coming down the driveway." With that Grace walked out of the room.

"How did you wake Dan up?" Amy asked Natalie.

"I just knocked on the door," Natalie smoothly said.

"Loud enough to wake the dead," Dan grumbled.

"It got you up didn't?"

"It woke me up from the best dream!" Dan protested.

"A dream of ninjas, perhaps?" Ian smirked.

"Maybe, just pass the syrup."

"You could say please." Ian passed the syrup to Dan.

Some of the other people were making conversations with each other. Alistair and Broderick were taking about finances. Sinead was talking to Amy about history. Jonah was telling Phoenix about the music business. Cora, Mary-Todd, and Irina were making pleasant- well Cahill-wise pleasant- conversations. The rest were just eating quietly.

All was amusing until Grace came in covered with snow.

"Grace! What happened?" Amy exclaimed.

"It appears that the whole house is covered with snow. I couldn't even walk 2 feet out of the door," Grace was drying herself with a towel that she got before she came into the dinning room.

"So then we're snowed in?" Phoenix said.

"It appears so," Grace confirmed.

"Then it's safe to assume that the others won't be able to come either," Alistair spoke up.

"Do you know how long we'll be here?" Cora asked.

"I can't say really."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait," Ned sighed.

"It better not be too long, I have to get the newest Gucci jacket on Wednesday!" Natalie shrieked.

"And Jonah has a concert in Paris on Wednesday too!" Broderick said.

"Today is Monday, that only gives you guys two days. And even if we could get out, I doubt that it would be clear enough for anyone of us to fly a plane to anyway," Ted enlighten everyone- kind of.

"Can't we just shovel a path down the driveway?" Jonah asked.

"The snow too dense at the moment," Grace was walking towards her seat.

"The newscast was right then, we could be stuck here for a few weeks," Amy mumbled.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Alistair spoke up.

"Just wait I suppose," Sinead said, not sounding very happy.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm going to the game room," Dan got up and left the other Cahills to make conversation.

"Would you mind if I go to your library?" Amy looked at Grace.

"Go ahead," Grace smiled.

"I'll go too. It seems like the only interesting thing to do at the moment," Sinead said. Her brothers agreed and got up with her to leave.

One after another, the kids started to leave the dinning room. Ian and Natalie went to "explore" the mansion. Hamilton, unknown to most people, went to the computer room, and the Holt twins went to an exercise room. Jonah took Phoenix to the kitchen and showed him how to cook a flan dessert, after Grace let them.

The adults moved to the saloon and just talked to one another. As an old Cahill reunion rule, no talking about the clue hunt.

Just like the day before, Ted and Ned decided to play a few pranks on the people here. They asked if Dan wanted to do some too.

The three boys saw that Jonah and Phoenix were now making a cake. When Jonah and Phoenix looked away, Ted switched the baking powered with the yeast. Which, as Ned explained to Dan, will make the cake exploded.

Hamilton wanted to get a soda at that time, so he saw Ted doing the switched. He pulled the Starlings and Dan out of the kitchen, and said he wanted in too. That surprised the two Ekaterina, not so much for Dan.

"You got any ideas then?" Ted asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the chapter's shortness, but my brain is all wore out and I did want to update this story. And sorry for any grammatical errors, this was kind of rushed.  
><strong>

**The last line of this chapter is actually a question for all my readers right now. What kinda of pranks should the four boys do? And remember that they are only like 9-13 years old, so nothing too outrageous. Oh and the whole story isn't just going to be pranks, I have some ideas of what to do...  
><strong>

**Quote: "Even a true gentleman needs to get some exercise!" Professor Layton, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva(not on my profile yet, but I'm waiting to get like 3 more quotes)**

**-Catfriend3000  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks and Sardines

**A/N: Gasp! Could it be true? Is it true that I'm updating, after like a month? Yup! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Homework is INSANE! Before I go on for like two paragraphs about why I was so busy, here's something about the chapter. Crankybay gave me the idea of this prank! ^_^ Thanks! It's not the same as she wanted but it's about the same. Anyway the second half was inspired by my advisory(homeroom) playing a certain thing that I won't say so I don't give the ending away. That's about it right now.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

After a while of auguring of what to do, they finally agreed on the same idea.

Ian and Natalie were on the second floor looking in every room practically. Ned and Dan were creeping behind the two Lucians. Natalie and Ian were looking for everything and anything for their parents in the sense of the clue hunt. They were also watching out for anyone else on this floor, but they hadn't noticed the two boys behind them.

Ian saw a cracked in the wall and went over to see if it was anything important. Natalie went over too to see. Timing it just right, Ned prepare for the prank by holding the red balloon behind Ian and Natalie. Dan, who was next to him, moved the open baby pin towards the balloon.

_POP! _

Both Ian and Natalie jumped like a foot off the ground, causing the four prankers, Ted and Hamilton were in the hall too, to laugh.

After Natalie recovered from the shock, she started to chase Dan down the hallway and onto the first floor. Ian just looked at the other three. "What was that all about?"

"If we'll going to be stuck here for three weeks, why not entertain ourselves?" Ted smirked.

"And so you're doing pranks?" Ian inquired.

"You got any better ideas, cobra?" Hamilton spoke up.

"Well no, but still…" Ian trailed off.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"CAHILL!" Natalie shrieked after Dan, who managed to stay ahead of Natalie only by a little.

Dan was laughing all the way own the stairs. All the other Cahills went to see what was going on. Irina stopped Natalie, since she was her charge for a while, and Amy stopped her brother.

"What is going on?" Eisenhower, almost, shouted.

Just then Jonah and Phoenix came out of the kitchen covered with something brown.

"What happened?" Cora ran over to Jonah and Phoenix.

"I think I might have gotten the recipe wrong," Jonah said sheepishly.

"It wasn't you, it was Daniel and these three," Ian came down the stairs.

"Dan!" Amy yelled at her brother.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Dan retorted.

"Why don't we play 'Sardine'?" Reagan suggested.

"Ew, I hate Sardines," Natalie made a face.

"Not the food, the game," Madison rolled her eyes. "It's like 'hide and seek' but the opposite."

"That's not a bad idea actually. You could play on the first and second floor." Grace offered.

"Okay, but how do you play?" the clueless Ian asked.

"You've never play before?" Hamilton raised his eyebrow.

Ian and Natalie shook their heads. "Surprise, surprise," Dan mumbled.

"Well, I think it's like one person hides within the first and second floor. While the rest of us stay for like a minute. When the minute is up, we go and search for that person. When we find that person we have to hide with that person. Last person to hide, loses. Also you have to hide in a place where everyone can hide too," Phoenix explained it to everyone.

"Sounds boring," Natalie said.

"Would you rather have these four pranking you all day?" Amy reasoned and pointing at the pranksters.

"Well, no. So who wants to hide?"

"I will," Jonah offered. The adults were just watching, and were about to announce that they were going into the other room. But Grace started to talk before they could said anything about it.

"All of us will play too," Grace smiled, much to the others dismay. ""Would two minutes be enough time to hide?"

"I think so. See ya," Jonah waved.

"So now we wait for two minutes?" Ian said.

"Yup, starting now," Sinead looked at her watch.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Jonah had cleverly found a small closet door on the second floor. When he opened the door, the closet had a lot of space. Enough to fit everyone. Jonah looked at his watch, he had about 30 seconds left, he quickly went into the closet and waited.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"It's about 11:23, so if you're still looking for Jonah at 11:35 come back here. We can do a new round if you want. First person to find him should tell him that too," Grace said.

"And let's begin," Sinead said.

The unsaid teams were split up by the branches. Grace went with her grandchildren; Alistair followed the triplets; Irina followed her charge; the Wizards went together; and the Holts split up as a small competition to see who can find the pop star first.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Where do you think this guy could possibly be hiding?" Dan asked his two companions as they walked away from the others.

"My best guess would somewhere on the second floor," Amy guessed.

"Well the second floor only has the library, game room, another parlor, and a few closets," Grace listed.

"I doubt he would be in the game room. That would be too obvious," Dan said.

"The parlor doesn't have very much furniture, so that's out," Amy said.

"That leaves the library and the closets," Grace spoke up.

"Let's check the library first," Dan ran ahead.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"I can seem to find his phone," Ted looked at his mini computer.

"Is it really necessary to use technology for this game?" Sinead asked. "It's not like we made a bet and the loser has to do something."

"True but this is more fun," Ned said.

"I would agree that the gadgets can make this fun, but Sinead is right. It's not really necessary to use for this," Alistair spoke up.

"Let's check the kitchen," Sinead suggested.

"Well we only have about seven more minutes," Ted looked at the clock.

"Then let's go," Ned dragged his brother.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Irina was not happy about spending time looking for the Janus boy, let alone having to play games with a bunch of kids. Ian and Natalie were just thinking of places that Jonah would go.

"I don't think that he would go upstairs, all that's up there really is the library, a game room, and a parlor," Natalie said.

"Then the only place is the first floor to look then," Irina said, somewhat annoyed.

"There's the kitchen, parlor, main hall, dinning room, and the pantry," Ian said.

"Let's check the pantry," Natalie walked forward.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

The Wizards weren't really planning on where to go, but they just walked through each hallway and checking every door that they see.

"We've check every room on the first floor, so he has to be on the second floor," Phoenix said to his aunt and uncle.

"Of course. Let's go," Cora snapped, wanting to finish this as soon as possible- like Irina.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Like the Wizards, the Holts didn't really have a plan and just were opening every door they see and that was unlocked. Well they were actually knocking all the doors down as soft as they can. Unlike the others, they separated the house by North, East, South, and West.

"Well he isn't in the east or south part of the house," Madison groaned.

"Let's try the north part then," Mary-Todd pointed north.

"Right! Let's go!" Eisenhower ordered his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that the chapter is so long, my brain is like fried from all my homework. One math project, a Outside Reading Presentation, a big History letter that I have to send later on- all due today(11/11/11). Plus a short story due yesterday. Grrrrrr. Plus I was celebrating my birthday on the 3! ^_^  
><strong>

**Quote: I don't know if I've done this one: "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?"- Beast, Beauty and the Beast**

**No promises that I'll update soon.  
><strong>

**-Catfriend3000  
><strong>


	4. Temporary Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start, let me say "I'm sorry"...  
><strong>

**I know I hate this, and I know that a lot of other people(if not all) hate it when an author puts their story on hiatus. It's just that my shoolwork comes first in my life, and that's taking up a lot of my time. Next comes my flute play, which is also taking up time, and a lot of other things come before fanfic v.v**

**It's not that I don't like fanfiction, I do and I'm on this site A LOT, it's just that the fanficing(if that's a word) needs time, and for me there's not enough hours in the day... If there were about 30-ish hours in a day, this all would be different, trust me... At my school, third quarter just ended, and third quarter is always the HARDEST quarters(by that I'm mean like 5-ish projects at a time, a debate, in class stuff, and daily homework), so that's using up my time. I'm hoping 4th is a little easier(this year in general has been pretty hard).  
><strong>

**My original plan was to work on this during Spring break, BUT even then I'm busy. I'm going to DisneyLand with my orchestra to play in a festival, and we'll be gone for most of the week... And even the weekends in general because of homework and I'm usually tired because we have a major work every other Friday, if we're not running the mile(pure torture).**

**So because of all of this, you probably won't see an update(besides this one) until the summer... Even then it might not be so faster because I'm taking an Algebra course at my school, and if I do well, I can SKIP 8th math, and go straight to 9th math.  
>That's probably going to lose A LOT of people, but I just can't keep up with all of this... Hey on the bright side, when I return, I'm adding some romance(well more than before) soo...<strong>

**Again I'm sorry, and I'm prepared for anything(i.e flames, comments, etc.). I'll take down this chapter as soon as I start to update again...  
><strong>

**-Catfriend3000**

**(If someone REALLY wants to see this finished fast and better, they can temporarily take over or take over completely. All I need is to get away from all this work.)**

**(If you see ANY work from me, it will probably be an One-Shot, which doesn't need as much time as a multi-chapter story)  
><strong>


End file.
